just_dance_fanmade_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Milestone School Dance Party!
The Milestone School Dance Party is an upcoming game in the Just Dance franchise. It releases October 22, 2018 in the UK only. it's the second UK only release. It is the first game to only be avalible for 8th-gen consoles. Covers Nintendo Switch = |-| PS4 = |-| Wii U = |-| Xbox One = Gameplay The game runs on Just Dance 2016’s engine. The player can also sort the songs and play shorter versions, like Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, Just Dance Wii 2, and Just Dance 2: Extra Songs, only for the PS4 and Wii U. Medleys and Non-stop Shuffle return too. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, Dance Battle, World Video Challenge, World Dance Floor, and Showtime also return, but World Dance Floor and Showtime are not avalible for the Nintendo Switch. Tracklist PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION! IF YOU DO, I WILL UNDO YOUR EDITS!! THANK YOU! AND THE TRACKLIST IS ALREADY DONE! In the Wii U and PS4 versions of the game, the tracklist is in the numbered column, while in the Nintendo Switch and Xbox One, the tracklist is in alphabetical order. *“*” Indicates that the song is Covered. *(S) Indicates that the song is a Nintendo Switch exclusive (can be bought as a DLC for Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4). *(NS) Indicates that the song was meant to be on the Nintendo Switch too, but it did not happen. Instead, it was made a DLC. Alternates Dance Quests The following is a list of all Dance Quests available in the game, each containing three songs. There is only one confirmed so far. Shop The Shop is a new feature to the game this year. 17 items have been confirmed so far, one of which is free, one for the Nintendo Switch, and one for the Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4. All items, except Gangnam Style which is free, cost 10p. Removed Songs These songs were originally going to be in the game, but however, were taken out for a reason. Trivia *This is the second game in the franchise to be released for the UK only. The first was Just Dance: Boogie Beebies. *This game has one of the hardest songs in the entire franchise, Where Have You Been. *This is the first game since Just Dance 4 to have a Hold My Hand mode. *This is the second game to have a publicy announced song removed from the game. The first was Just Dance 2018, in which Dame Tu Cosita was removed. **Surprisingly, Dame Tu Cosita appears in both games. Gallery Thewhitesattheredcarpet.jpeg|Where Have You Been, Boys (Summertime Love) P2, These Boots Are Made For Walking P2, Error Themagentasattheredcarpet.jpeg|These Boots Are Made For Walking P1, YMCA P1, I Gotta Feeling P2, Smile P2 Thenavysareontheredcarpet.jpeg|Gangnam Style P3, Papercut Alternate, Heart Of Glass Classroom Version P4, and Slam The Door P3 Thepinksareontheredcarpet.jpeg|Material Girl C2, All About That Bass, Firework, and Chiwawa Theblacksattheredcarpet.jpeg|Crying Blood, Flashdance...What A Feeling, These Boots Are Made For Walking P4, Smile P1 Thebrownsattheredcarpet.jpeg|William Tell Overture P1, Mama P2, Livin’ la Vida Loca P1, Dame Tu Cosita Thedarkolivesareontheredcarpet.jpeg|William Tell Overture P1, Oops! Upside Your Head P2, These Boots Are Made For Walking P3, Me Too Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Games With Songs Recycled